U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,410 discloses an athletic shoe with an attached ankle support in the form of a strap disposed inside of the shoe upper and extending across and beneath the bottom of the foot in the region of the arch. The strap ends which are comparatively narrow are drawn around the rear of the lower leg immediately above the ankle joint and their free ends are joined by one pair of comparatively small Velcro components at the front of the lower leg near and above the ankle, one strap end having a slit through which the other strap end may be passed. In the patent, one of the Velcro components is on the exterior of one strap end and the other component is on the interior of the other strap end. In use, the shoe upper is closed after the internal brace or support is in place.
It is the objective of the present invention to provide a stronger and more effective shoe attached ankle brace for athletes, and more particularly to improve on the efficiency of operation and strength of the brace shown in the referenced prior patent.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will appear to those skilled in the art during the course of the following description.